


Prepared for the Worst

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tells the Sheriff about the hooker that wasn't a hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared for the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of a series. There will be a third part. Not sure how many more. This should've been written on the 19th, but I've been sleeping a lot lately.

Derek walks into the Sheriff's station and heads straight for the Sheriff's office. "So it was a bust."

"You couldn't score with a hooker?" 

"I picked up that boy, but it turns out he wasn't actually a hooker. Still no clue why he was on the corner, but..."

"You had sex with a stranger and he wasn't a hooker?" The sheriff snorts. "Only you, Derek. So, I think I'll tell someone else to pick up a hooker. You're kind of useless at it."

Derek nods. He reaches over and shuts the door. "Sheriff, I have to come clean."

"You let the hooker go?" 

"Not what I have to come clean about. He really wasn't a hooker. Which you know about. Because it was your son."

"Lechosław? You picked up Lechosław thinking he was a whore?"

Derek flinches, looking down. "I didn't know. He said his name was Stiles. I've never heard that name. You... He... How fired am I?" 

"I... I'm too stunned to deal with this right now. Go clock out for the day and go home. Come in tomorrow and come straight to my office."

Derek groans, but nods, getting to his feet. "For what it's worth, Sheriff? I'm sorry. If I'd known it was him..."

"Just go, Derek."

"Yes sir." Derek walks out of the office, stopping by his desk to drop his badge and gun in the top drawer, which he then locks. He turns to his sometimes partner. "I might have just gotten my ass fired."

"Oh? What did you do?" Erica frowns at him. "Derek."

"I might have accidentally picked up the sheriff's kid instead of a hooker. He was dressed... Damn and standing on the corner, smoking a cigarette. Said his name was Stiles so how was I supposed to know?"

"Oh you precious, precious idiot." Erica grins. "Was he at least good?" 

Derek rolls his eyes and turns, walking into another deputy. "Parrish."

"You fucked Stilinski's kid? He's a good little cock sucker, isn't he?" Parrish smirks. "Had him on his knees for me many a times. He may not get paid for it, but he's good enough to be a whore." 

Derek clenches his jaw, fighting not to hit Parrish. They've never really gotten along that well, but hearing the way Parrish talks about Stiles makes Derek want to punch him until he bleeds. "When did you have him?" 

Parrish snorts. "A while ago. The kid loved being held down and fucked hard, but in the end, he just wasn't a good enough fuck for me. But you'd know that. After all, you had him."

Derek turns and walks away, jaw clenched. If he punches the Sheriff's favourite deputy, he'll get fired for sure. He hears Parrish chortling behind him, but he ignores it as he clocks out of his shift and then heads home.

Meanwhile, the Sheriff sighs and grabs up his phone, dialing Stiles' number. As soon as Stiles answers, John growls, "Lechosław, mind telling me why you slept with another one of my deputies after you promised me you wouldn't? Especially after the disaster that was you and Ryan?"

"Hi to you too Dad." Stiles sighs audibly. "I didn't know he was a deputy. He picked me up and I just didn't think to ask what he did."

"You're not going to fall into a relationship with this one. He's messed up enough from what happened to his family."

"I know. I looked him up. I didn't know he was a Hale until after when he accused me of being a whore. What do you want me to say, Dad? He's the one who thought I was a whore and I'm the one in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble. I just don't want you moping around when this one decides he's not as interested in you as you are in him and he starts to ignore you. Then you usually end up all but stalking my deputies."

"Dad, I never stalked Parrish. I don't care what he says. I know he's your favourite, but damn. I'm your son. Maybe you should trust me for once."

"Why would I trust you when you constantly lie to me?" 

"Thanks Dad. Love you too." Stiles hangs up.

John sighs and hangs up the phone as well, rubbing a hand over his face. He knows as well as anyone what Stiles was like when Ryan rejected him. He'd seen it with his own eyes. He just doesn't know what to do with it.

The next day, Derek walks into the Sheriff's office and sits down in front of him. "I'm here to accept my punishment, Sheriff."

John shakes his head. "Stay away from my son. He has a habit of stalking deputies who date him and then dump him. You're better off staying away from him."

"Sir, but..."

"Dismissed, Deputy. Go back to work."

Derek frowns and heads back to his desk. He looks over at Erica. "What the hell happened between Stiles and Parrish?"

"No one knows for sure. Parrish accused him of stalking and the Sheriff took Parrish's side. Stiles hasn't really been the same since he and Parrish were whatever they were to each other. Parrish says it was sex. I'm pretty sure Stiles thought it was a lot more. Whether or not Stiles was actually stalking him is a different story. I mean, Parrish is a cop, so he wouldn't lie, would he? But on the other hand, why would Stiles stalk him? It's all kind of fishy, in my opinion." Erica shrugs. "Did you like him?" 

"He was... amazing in bed, but that doesn't necessarily mean much." Derek shrugs. "I would've liked the opportunity to find out if he was worth it."

"Keep it on the down low and you can."

"But what if Parrish was right? What if Stiles would turn stalker if I don't like him as much as he might like me?" Derek sighs. "No, I'm better off just following orders and staying away from this kid."

Erica shrugs again. "Up to you."

Derek nods, then looks up when Parrish sits on his desk. "We should get together, talk about the kid." Parrish smirks. "I've got stories and I'd love to hear what you and he got up to."

Derek starts to tell Parrish off, but then he sees Stiles walk in. Stiles turns and looks at him, face flushing before he walks into his dad's office. There's no way that Stiles would look that embarrassed if he'd ever stalked anyone. Not to mention, if he was a stalker, he wouldn't have shown his face, would he? Derek turns to Parrish and smirks. "Yeah, why don't we have lunch?"

"You got it." Parrish grins and walks away. 

Erica slaps Derek's arm. "What the hell!"

"I don't think Stiles was guilty of stalking Parrish. I think Parrish told the Sheriff that to embarrass Stiles. I'm going to get to the truth, by befriending Parrish."

"You're an idiot."

"That is generally the consensus," Derek agrees. "Look, I want a shot at this kid, but I can't. Not until I get him cleared of the charges of stalking that asshole."

Erica nods. "What can I do to help?" 

"I don't know yet. I will let you know though, I promise." Derek smiles at her. He starts his plan, wondering how he's going to get Ryan to tell him everything.


End file.
